


Chaste moments

by alastia



Series: kisses & tender touches [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And super dorky, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, THIS IS REALLY SAPPY BTW, The title is super crappy I'm so sorry, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kisses & tender touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastia/pseuds/alastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sunrays of a new day fall through the window above their heads, illuminating orange strands sticking out in the wildest of directions with a golden glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste moments

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this piece of art](http://frosty-haddock.tumblr.com/post/141495059361/gaysjpg) and I honestly couldn't resist. This shit is my weakness and I just /falls backwards out the window clutching my chest
> 
> The details of their relationship are pretty ambiguous, except for the fact that they've graduated high school and have been dating for quite a while. At least in my fic! From the art they could still be in high school and one of them slept over at the other's place as far as we can know. Personally, I imagined them in their own apartment attending university and ultimately becoming professionals on the same team. Because domestic Kagehina is my absolute weakness. (I could write like 666,666 words of domestic Kagehina, but that's for another day.)
> 
> I'm not sure how happy I am with the end product (probably because I read through it over a billion of times), but... I hope you enjoy!! And check out that art; god it's so good A m e n. I constantly had that and some of [Melissa's](http://mypabulousscarf.tumblr.com/post/131398431188/a-bunch-of-kagehina-kisses-for-no-reason-other) [art](http://mypabulousscarf.tumblr.com/post/132304170378/they-had-a-fight-wh-no-they-didnt-nope) open and it fueled my soul

The first sunrays of a new day fall through the window above their heads, illuminating orange strands sticking out in the wildest of directions with a golden glow. They flow like hardened fire, spread on the pillow in gentle waves.

Kageyama's eyes stay fixated on the stunning view for a second; two, three. Blue traces the gentle shadows falling on sunkissed cheeks, dark lashes twitching irregularly in their sleep. Mouth slightly agape, relaxed. Trusting. A smile spreads naturally on Kageyama's lips and he doesn't even try to hide it.

Warmth pools in his chest and he wants to reach out. He wants to gently trace tender skin, let his fingertips be burned by the sun, wants to take in more of the trickling heat.

Eyes wander, follow the outlines of a fierce mess of orange; the aftermath of endless tossing and turning, stealing the blanket for himself and accidentally smacking Kageyama in the face at night. Kageyama purses his lips tightly together, suppressing any laughter that might wake Hinata. _The energy he holds is surreal_ , Kageyama almost sighs with a fond expression.

Shoulders he had unknowingly tensed relax; the snort that threatened to burst settles low in his chest. And with its fall, the prickling desire to reach out rises. It rises higher and higher—up his throat, right into his mind—and becomes almost too overwhelming. The hand following his side, bent at the elbow and falling on top of his stomach, twitches slightly, fingertips tingling.

Kageyama is torn. Torn between giving in to this fierce desire and not wanting to wake his love.

But his hand raises itself before Kageyama can come to any sort of conclusion.

Fingers land on tanned skin like a feather afraid to fall to the ground and shake the earth.

But when it lands, it shakes _his_ ground.

The heat flows through his veins, makes the missing blanket completely unnecessary. Heavy air sinks down upon them, like a thin layer of cotton.

Hinata's nose scrunches up, fine lines trailing the top. Hinata freezes—pursed lips and squinted eyes—and Kageyama follows; he holds his breath, eyes wide, heartbeat drumming in his ears as he waits.

Time stands still for six heartbeats.

Kageyama is painfully aware of the beating drum against his ribs, the ringing in his ears. Painfully aware of the burning flame spreading across his body, yet cold piercing his legs like tiny needles.

When Hinata relaxes, he gently bumps his nose against Kageyama's palm.

Kageyama melts.

He melts and is rebuilt in an instant; emotions swelling in his chest too strong to contain. They explode, leave him only with shudders down his back and crawling skin. He's struck not for the first time with awe—over how he deserves Hinata by his side.

The past without him in his life seems so dark and looming compared to everything he has gained. Warmth, a house to return to. A future and shared goal they're getting closer to with each passing day. Love.

It's quiet moments like these that settle themselves deep in his heart, ingrained in every fibre of his body.

The moments where Hinata is calm, compared to the overflowing energy he holds at his wake. To the buzzing confidence on the court.

A small body tangled in a blanket they're supposed to share; of twitching limbs and lashes. Only a loose t-shirt and boxers hugging his frame. A dust of red on cheeks and mouth slightly agape, he lies beside him. Kageyama's heart almost breaks with joy when he thinks back to how they got here, together.

The hardships they had to overcome together.

The tears spilled—desperate hands clutching shirts as they fight reality.

The quiet dates they shared in their first summer together; sunsets and interlaced fingers.

Kageyama sighs into the silence, as quiet as possible; waits for the steady rise and fall of Hinata's chest to return. His palm moves to cup Hinata's cheek, to gently play with the ends of soft strands.

His throat aches. It aches to call out, to say his name, to have those amber eyes look at him and only him. He wants to see the sunrays breaking in his eyes like a gem hit by direct light.

It's selfish, he knows.

He had to discover a lot of new things about himself since getting together with Hinata.

From trusting others and not only himself to the desires that would light up inside him—everything a new experience. And there were more to come, he's sure.

Kageyama wants to lie there and hold him close—thought so sweet—but a better idea crosses his mind. And with it, a grin unfolds on his features, on the brink of flashing teeth.

He leans forward, foreheads close to touching, thumb gently caressing Hinata's cheekbone.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama whispers, low and rough and just maybe the grin shines through to his tone. The little noise Hinata makes rumbles in his chest as his face warps in disapproval of being woken.

Kageyama exhales slowly, biting down on his lower lip before he continues, “ _wake up_.”

“Nnn...” The pout on rosy lips deepens as Hinata still refuses to open his eyes.

Kageyama lets the grin turn a little softer around the edges as he moves in closer—their noses softly bump against each other. His hand travels to the back of Hinata's neck, where slender fingers bury themselves into messy tufts. Dark lashes stop twitching irregularly, all attention focused on Kageyama and his voice and touch alone.

“ _Shouyou_.”

Kageyama's whisper is strangely loud in the room, hanging low in the air, seeping through Hinata's skin, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. They rise up his back, into his neck, make his shoulders tremble. Hinata's mouth feels too dry when he tries to gulp down the way Kageyama's voice makes him feel—stomach churning, throat clenching, heart pounding.

To end the tease, Hinata turns away from him with a little grunt.

Kageyama blinks, the grin washed off his features, replaced with pulled-up eyebrows and slightly turned down mouth.

“...You're literally lying on my hand right now.”

Hinata only huffs, making no attempt to move even the slightest.

“It _hurts_.”

Silence.

Kageyama narrows his eyes, accepting the silent challenge no one had said with a determined glare.

He shifts closer until toned muscle meets his chest; a strong and warm back holding responsibilities they can share. Kageyama shifts again—supporting himself with his captured arm—to lean forward, to brush the tip of his nose against Hinata's earlobe. The corners of Kageyama's mouth twitch upwards as Hinata turns completely still against him.

“ _Shou_ ,” Kageyama whispers. A soft kiss to crimson ears, “ _wake up_.”

Hesitation, a pout returning on pretty little lips. “I _am_ , idiot.” Hinata still refuses to open his eyes. “Five more minutes.”

Oh, how Kageyama would love to agree—but he'd also love something else.

Tender lips move lower, trailing kisses down to the crook of Hinata's neck. Each kiss lingers just long enough for Hinata to hold his breath and melt to the touch, but not enough to satisfy him. Kageyama's blood boils over the fact that _he_ makes Hinata feel that way.

Every kiss burns stronger than the previous one. The heat of skin against skin, seeping through fabric, thick air pressing down on them. It fogs up Kageyama's mind just _almost_ enough to make him forget the goal he had in mind.

A soft nibble against tender skin, strong enough to derive Hinata's attention from the strong hand moving down his chest. Slender shoulders tremble; a shudder moving down Hinata's back to dissipate into the tight space between their bodies. It burns against Kageyama's chest. It's lovely.

A soft giggle breaks the air, makes the hand on Hinata's chest freeze, just a little below his heart.

“What is it?” Kageyama asks, lips hovering just a breath above pretty skin.

“Your hair _tickles_ , idiot,” Hinata snorts, eyes still closed, voice heavy and rough.

“Hmmm...” A mouth quirks and Kageyama breathes against a flush shoulder. Light, warm, a spring breeze rustling the leaves of a tree. Hinata's heart skips a heartbeat, two, before thrumming wildly against Kageyama's palm.

Hinata's hair tickles Kageyama's forehead as soft lips make their way up again. Slowly, tempting, just like the hand steadily moving down Hinata's chest yet to be noticed. A lazy brush of lips, warm breath, careful and gentle teeth scraping across flawless skin.

Kageyama grins to himself as his palm reaches the lower portion of Hinata's abs, but he can't allow himself to let his hand linger. He can't risk Hinata noticing.

One last breath against tender skin, a slow exhale to let it linger.

Kageyama curls his fingers and Hinata's eyes fly open together with a high-pitched shriek.

Hinata whips his head around to meet dazzling blue— _vicious_ blue. A sight that makes his stomach drop in all the right and wrong ways. “Tobio, what the—?!” His voice breaks off into a clashing snort; turns into heaving shoulders with a laugh rumbling high and low.

Hinata rolls over to wrap a leg around Kageyama, to pull himself close; chest to chest, in hopes of ending the tickles.

But they don't end.

Kageyama's hands wander to the side of Hinata's lower back, across his spine, a spot just below his ear.

“S-Sto—” Hinata is at a loss of breath, covering his face with one hand. He presses his forehead against Kageyama's chest. Quick fingers move to a spot in the crook of Hinata's neck. “T-T-To— _hahahaha._ ” Hinata presses his shoulder against his cheek, voice wavering, frame trembling. “S-Stop ihihi _hiiiit_.”

Kageyama's smile is so wide and genuine he thinks he might break. Stomach all fuzzy, he lets one of his hands rest against Hinata's lower back. The beating drum of his heart begins to slow to a fierce andante, loud and clear that even Hinata might hear.

Heavy and breathless panting fills the air, a tired smile curling on Hinata's lips. He moves his head enough to peek through slightly parted fingers. Kageyama simply takes in the beautiful sight with sparkling eyes and tingling skin, silent words of adoration.

Amber tries to be stern but fails miserably. They sparkle too much, filled with genuine joy and adoration. Cheeks dusted with too much red peeking out from between his fingers, colour spreading to the tips of his ears. Somehow, his hair had managed to become an even bigger mess than before.

Hinata's entire existence is practically _glowing_ , and Kageyama is so in love.

Kageyama stares for a second at the sight before to him, heart continuing to practice somersaults in his chest while simultaneously chasing butterflies.

They stay silent, taking in the warm air around them; the lingering feeling of laughter tingles their skin. Words needless to be spoken are shared with the glint in their eyes, their slightly crooked and giddy yet tired smiles, their cheeks painted in the faintest of red.

Hinata catches his lower lip between his teeth, heart flickering with thrill as Kageyama's eyes shoot down towards the action. Eyelids lower as Hinata moves his head closer to Kageyama, hand rising to place itself on the broad chest just below his ribs.

Kageyama perks up, shoulders tense and eyes brimming with anticipation. The fierce andante of his heart turns into a fierce presto, and he leans in as well.

Lips bounce free from their capture and flash into a vicious grin as Hinata tickles the spot beneath his palm.

Kageyama's expression flicks to surprise. A sharp inhale, pursed lips. Eyes try to glare but fail. “You idio—” Hinata's grin spreads wider as he searches for _the_ spot—and promptly, one of Kageyama's hands shoots up to cover his mouth. It stifles the laughter, but not the snort.

Kageyama curls up involuntarily, a reflex, hitching laughter that sounds so embarrassing to his own ears seeping through his fingers. Creases form between his eyebrows in the focused glare he wore so often—even while laughing. Hinata can only find it endearing; warm and floaty. Like sea foam riding on gentle waves.

Kageyama presses his lips tightly together to free his hand and grab Hinata's wrist. The corners of Kageyama's eyes are crinkled, shoulders heaving, a laugh calming down to heavy huffs through his nose.

Hinata's eyes follow the toned muscles of Kageyama's arm down to his hand, expression blank. He blinks once, twice, before he locks gaze again with new-found determination. A crooked grin pulls up, eyes dark. Pulling the arm Kageyama held on to, he rolls the taller male on to his back and straddles him.

Teasing hands roam to Kageyama's sides, a place just below his collarbone close to his armpit, a spot below his jaw.

“Sh-Sho—sss _stop it!!_ ” Unfiltered, warm, becoming ragged—Kageyama's laughter fills the air, and Hinata's grin almost breaks his face.

Kageyama writhes beneath Hinata, attempts to turn away and curl up on himself. His arms flail in an attempt to stop Hinata's torture, but the redhead is too quick. One of Hinata's hands falls behind himself, quick fingers tickling the inside of Kageyama's knee—his back arches off the bed, a laugh crippling through his lungs that turns into a breathy exhale.

Kageyama's eyes fly open, lock with Hinata's. His hands dart towards Hinata's wrists once more, and quickly their positions are flipped.

Hinata's legs gently curl around Kageyama. A triumphant grin curls on Kageyama's lips as he musters the tousled man beneath him—but his expression softens just as fast.

The grip around Hinata's wrists loosens, tender fingers sliding down forearms. Gentle blue never leaves glowing amber. The giddy tension tunes down to a soft hum in the morning, the dull sound of chirping birds outside joining in.

Hinata sighs, heavy eyelids falling closed as he reaches out to cup Kageyama's cheek. A gentle caress with his thumb, then their eyes meet again. His other hand rises up Kageyama's side, up his arm, until it rests on his shoulder.

Warm. Burning but not scorching. Reaching their cores and marking its place for all eternity.

Kageyama supports himself with his left arm, the other gently rising up Hinata's side, up to his shoulder blade. Hinata trembles beneath his touch.

Kageyama leans down. Noses bump, soft and warm and Kageyama feels almost too numb, too drunk on all that is _Hinata_. Eyes fall closed without his knowing. He moves down to nuzzle Hinata's cheek, before placing a soft kiss on tanned skin.

A light giggle rumbles through Hinata's chest. He feels light, fuzzy, like a cloud floating through the sky.

They meet in a light kiss, a gentle brush of lips with Hinata still grinning too wide.

“You really smell out of your mouth,” Hinata grins, just barely suppressing a giggle.

“Good morning to you too, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Also on [tumblr](http://alastia.tumblr.com/post/142207695297)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/alastias/status/716781039293702144)!)  
> I meant to upload this over a week ago but "today" turned into "tomorrow" anD IT JUST KEPT HAPPENING and I got so frustrated with myself. So I decided I wouldn't sleep before I'd get it done today. Also I stared at my screen for almost three hours straight, so. I apologize for any bits that are kinda... irky.  
> (Also this is the first time I wrote and finished something inspired by a piece of art so pls be gentle /rolls on floor)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!! Have a wonderful day~!! (ﾉ)´∀｀(ヾ)♡♡


End file.
